Narrator (Kamen Rider)
A Narrator is, within any story, the fictional or non-fictional, personal or impersonal entity who tells the story to the audience. This list showed the narrators in the Kamen Rider Series. Kamen Rider narrators * Kamen Rider - Shinji Nakae * Kamen Rider V3 - Shinji Nakae * Kamen Rider X - Shinji Nakae * Kamen Rider Amazon - Gorō Naya * Kamen Rider Stronger - Shinji Nakae * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Shinji Nakae * Kamen Rider Super-1 - Shinji Nakae * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! - Shinji Nakae * Kamen Rider Black - Kiyoshi Kobayashi (1-39) and Issei Masamune (40-51) * Kamen Rider Black RX - Issei Masamune * Kamen Rider ZO - Issei Masamune * Kamen Rider J - Shōzō Iizuka * Kamen Rider Kuuga - Fumihiko Tachiki * Kamen Rider Agito - Eiichiro Suzuki * Kamen Rider Ryuki - Eiichiro Suzuki * Kamen Rider 555 - Takehiko Kano * Kamen Rider Blade - Jūrōta Kosugi * Kamen Rider Hibiki - Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Kabuto - Eiichiro Suzuki * Kamen Rider Den-O - Kenjirō Ishimaru (Opening & main narration), Toshihiko Seki * Kamen Rider Kiva - Tomokazu Sugita/Kivat-bat the 3rd and Akira Ishida/Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot(30-48) * Kamen Rider Decade - Eiichiro Suzuki * Kamen Rider W - Fumihiko Tachiki * Kamen Rider OOO - Jōji Nakata * Kamen Rider Fourze - Nobuyuki Hiyama * Kamen Rider Wizard - Hiroaki Hirata * Kamen Rider Gaim - Hōchū Ōtsuka * Kamen Rider Drive - Chris Peppler ** Rio Uchida as Kiriko Shijima (32) ** Ryoma Takeuchi as Shinnosuke Tomari (35, 40) * Kamen Rider Ghost - Shun Nishime as Takeru Tenkuji ** Aoi Yuki (The Legend of Hero Alain) ** Kazuya Ichijō (Junctions only, special retrospective before episode 25) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - Junichi Suwabe * Kamen Rider Build - Bucky Koba (opening introduction & Junctions only) ** various Build Actors *** Atsuhiro Inukai as Sento Kiryu (2-9, 11-16, 18-21, 23-27, 30-31, 33-34, 36-43, 45, 47-48) *** Eiji Akaso as Ryuga Banjou (2-9, 11-12, 15, 22, 24-25, 28, 33-34, 37, 40, 42-43, 45) *** Yasuyuki Maekawa as Soichi Isurugi (5, 9) *** Kaho Takada as Misora Isurugi (5, 20, 31-32, 35, 42, 44) *** Kensei Mikami as Gentoku Himuro (18, 41-42, 45) *** Yuki Ochi as Nariaki Utsumi (19, 39) *** Kouhei Takeda as Kazumi Sawatari (20, 28, 34-36, 42, 45) *** Ryoko Gi as Yoshiko Tajimi (21) *** Tetsuo Kanao as Blood Stalk/Evolto (22, 37) *** Yukari Taki as Sawa Takigawa (23, 32, 42, 44) *** Norimasa Fuke as Masakuni Mido (27) and Jusaburo Nanba (30) *** Sora Amamiya as Vernage (31) * Kamen Rider Zi-O - Rikiya Koyama (Opening introduction only) ** Naohiko Fujino ** Keisuke Watanabe as Woz (2-16) English Dub In the English Dub, various voice actors took part in narrating the Heisei era. * Kamen Rider Kuuga - Gray Haddock (2018 Dub) * Kamen Rider Agito - Harry Shearer * Kamen Rider Ryuki - Douglas Rye * Kamen Rider Faiz - Keith Silverstein * Kamen Rider Blade - Grant George * Kamen Rider Hibiki - Kirk Thornton * Kamen Rider Kabuto - Doug Lawrence * Kamen Rider Den-O - Jason Douglas * Kamen Rider Kiva - Sonny Strait * Kamen Rider Decade - Kyle Hebert * Kamen Rider W - Christian Potenza * Kamen Rider OOO - Clancy Brown * Kamen Rider Fourze - Miles Luna * Kamen Rider Wizard - Laura Bailey * Kamen Rider Gaim - David Lodge * Kamen Rider Drive - Matt Mercer ** Kara Eberle (Kiriko Shijima, 23 - 31) ** Doug Erholtz (Chase, 44 - 46) ** Yuri Lowenthal (Shinnouske Tomari, final episode and special) * Kamen Rider Ghost - Ben Diskin (Takeru Tenkuji) ** Elizabeth Maxwell (Only in the Legend of Hero Alain) ** Kerry Shawcross (Only in the Junctions until Episode 25) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - Robbie Daymond * Kamen Rider Build - Patrick Seitz (Opening Introduction), Marcel Cunningham * Kamen Rider Zi-O - Trey Parker